Insanity is a Gift Use it Wisely
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: It's one thing to be insane it's another thing to be emotionally insane. Dib and Zim get sent to the crazy house and meet the well mannered murdeor, a deranged old man, and a girl with anger managment issues. Dib and OC semi-friendship possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

InvaderBeckyandClad:We own nothing except the idea.

Chapter 1 Zim Is one Weird Alien

Zim was jumping on his desk waving his arms around widely screaming at the top of his lungs. "OH! OH! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ZIM! ZIM! ME! ME! ZIM! CHOOSE ZIM! I AM ZIM!" he yelled so loud that the windows chatter

"What is it now, Zim?" Ms. Bitters asked not caring but her ears were starting to bleed.

"Hyperthetically speaking. Is it possible to use weasels to cripple the human race if they shoot lasers out of their eyes?" Zim asked eyes widened with curiosity.

Ms. Bitters stared at him blankly and let out a low growl. "No. No it's not."

Zim looked very disappointed and for whatever reason decided to say his plan out loud. "But I had this ingenious plan to send weasels to the Dibworms house where they would eat his big head!" he grinned looking proud of himself

Dib stared at Zim thinking the little alien was out of his mind. "That's. That's just stupid. And my head's not big!" he frowned.

"Is too! You should cut it off. Stuff it up your big fat nose and eat it," Zim said grinning wide.

Dib was disgusted, freaked out, and made a mental note to stay away from Zim until he became sane again. Or as sane as the weird alien ever could be. "First off if I cut off my head I'll die. Second if I die I can't stuff it up my nose. Third if my head is cut off I wont be able to wait...I mean. ARGH! I can't eat my own head it's not possible. You have no sense of logic!" he waved his hands in the air and faced the window.

Zim looked ticked off and annoyed. "Zim, has more sense than you Dibworm! I am so full of scencenessness that it will make your big head explode." he said smugly.

Dib sighed and walked over to Zim staring him straight in the eye. "Did you eat too many soapy waffles again?" he asked

"No..." Zim eyes shifted. "Now get out of my face Dibworm," he whacked Dib nose.

Dib flinched and held his nose glaring at Zim spitefully. "I will expose you one day you horrible alien monster," he growled

Zim didn't look intimated. "Blah blah. I am a normal human worm baby and nothing you ever say will change that. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU!" Zim ordered waving his hand, signalling for Dib to leave.

"Would a normal human call his own kind worms? Were not worms!" Dib declared exasperated.

Zita glared at Dib unhappy with him. "Hey! You watch what you say around Worm Girl," she glared pointing to a 3 foot tall worm wearing girl clothes.

"WAHHHHH!" the Worm Girl ran off leaving a trail of slime behind her.

"Oh I give up! You're all so stupid and ignorant," Dib took Zims wig off revealing his antennas. "You see! What is he? Part ant? NO! He's an alien! You all see these antennas so there are no excuses," Dib picked Zim up by his head showing his baldness to everyone.

The children all glared at Dib hatefully feeling insulted. "He's just ugly and bald," Letter M said.

"What? Not baldness! Alien head. Antennas. ALIEN! ARGH! RARGH" Dib started having an episode jumping on desks and destroying stuff.

Zim laughed manically enjoying his enemies madness. How it filled him with joy. It was neat. "HAHAHAHA! Poor pitiful Dibworm you should go and screw yourself over." he laughed.

The kids turned their attention to Zim grossed out. "Okay. Maybe Zim's not an alien. But he's creepy," Zita backed her desk away from him.

Zim grinned at Zita. "Ahh yes I am creepy in fact I know all kinds of things about you and everyone else in here too. Letter M bathes in mucus. Melvin is naked in bed. Keef bedroom has pictures of me everywhere. That horrible human. And you Zita human heh heh..," he grinned evilly.

Zita gasped and raised her hand. "Ms. Bitters can we send Zim and Dib to the Crazy House for Weird and Crazy People?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes and you get an A, Zita," Ms. Bitters slithered over to Dib and placed a red flashy collar on him. "I hope they keep you this time," she hissed then slithered over to Zim.

"Get that flashy thing away from Zim!" Zim growled.

"If you don't stay there it's the underground classroom," Ms. Bitters placed the collar on Zim and slithered off.

The men in white coats barged in and trapped Zim and Dib in a net. "Hey! Wait! I'm not crazy," Dib frowned.

"RELEASE ZIM! I will destroy you for this," Zim tried clawing his way out of the net only to be shot with a tranquilizer. His eyes became hazy and he fell on top of Dib snoring quite loudly.

Dib sighed in annoyance. "Great. Stuck with my enemy can this get any worst?" his eyes widened as nightmarish images flashed in front of him.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Thanks for the reviews everyone

Clad gives everyone gift baskets that have the reviewers hearts desires

Disclaimer:Invader Zim belongs to JV/ I own Becky.

Chapter 2

After a few hours Zim woke up and began listening too Dib scream..A few more hours went bye and the bighead screaming did not cease. Zim waved his hand in front of Dib. "Hello? Stinky Earth human boy. Why have you been screaming for two hours giving Zim a horrible headache?" He asked with a frown. Having a head of throbbing pain was not good for the mighty Zim. Not good at all.

Dib was not in-tune with the real world and just kept screaming random words. "NO! STOP! WHY THE BEES?!" The human sounded like he was in horrible pain, which he probably was.

Zim raised an eyebrow. "There are not horrible stingers of doom anywhere. "He frowned confused and whacked him. "Snap out of it! Zim commands you to return to being normal. Do you hear me? BE NORMAL!" He started shaking the human.

"NO! IT'S HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!" Dib shrieked.

Zim sighed taking out a mallet from his PAK. Raising it he whacked Dib in the head...knocking him out. "Finally peace for Zim." He laid back and sighed happily.

A young colored skin girl was thrown inside and Zim frowned, twitched, and grumbled in frustration. He had no desire to have another human filthy with him. "Great just great." He crossed his arms and scowled at the female. He didn't like females. Not after that Tak incident and he felt human filthy girls were the worst. "Zim doesn't want a stinky human worm girl for company..blah." He felt a deep sense of annoyance at having his peace interrupted.

"Did you say worms? I love worms! You don't happen to have any do you?" The girl asked grinning and leaning in far too close to the Irken. Her green eye showed hunger and something...something else...something bad.

Zim backed away feeling very disturbed and uncomfortable. "Zim has no worms stinky poop girl." He frowned.

The girl looked down sadly. "Oh..Hey! Did you just insult me? I will not be called names of disgusting smelly, brown, gunk that comes from the bottom," She growled angrily. It was obvious that the girl was ticked meaning doom for our favorite little Irken.

"You remind me of wonderful Gaz huma but you're far ugylier," Zim said not imtimiated in the least.

"You must get what you deserve my dear green child." The girl grabbed Zim by his neck, squeezing it. "Never call me poop or anything else ever again. I am very sensitive," She growled..."Damn..I being angry again. I hate that." She frowned dropping the freaked out Irken.

Zim panted rubbing his throat eyes widened. "YOU ARE INSAIN! Stay away from Zim!" The little alien scooted away fro the deranged girl.

"Of course I'm insane. Why else would I be here?" She rolled her eye at him..Then started staring in contempt.."Wait? Did you say Zim?"

"Uh..yes.." Zim frowned, confused.

"You must die!" The girl hissed and pounced on him.

"GET OFF! What did Zim ever do too you? I don't even know you!" Zim squirmed out from underneath her.

"Hah! That's a lie...Look at me and say you don't know me. Me. Becky Neil Matias," She glowered hatefully at him.

"Hmm..." Zim thought really hard..."Don't know you."

"Dang it man! I'm not human...I'm from a planet you nearly destroyed," Becky said eye narrowing.

"Then you are of no importance too Zim..Wait what planet?" Zim scratched his head..Trying too remember to years ago..So many years ago.

**FLASHBACK!**

**_Zim cackled insanely from his ship and grinned at his crew. "Go! Destroy them!"_**

**_"But sir, the Tallest didn't want to destory this planet," A crew member said._**

**_Zim had the crew member thrown out the air lock. "Now my minions go forth and bring about! destruction. GO!" Soon the Irkens were destroying the blue planet, killing many Plutotains. Zim decided to leave his ship and explore. "Do.Do.Do.Do..Hmmm...I wonder where the icy rings are," He shrugged and came across a tall building made of glass. "This building is in Zims way! It must be destroyed!" Zim got on his spider legs about to shoot lasers._**

**_"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Becky a young blue skinned girl flew over to the Irken._**

**_"I'm going too destroy this ugly building. Now..BE GONE WITH YOU!" Zim ordered waving his hand. _**

**_Becky growled and punched Zim in the face. Zim rubbed where a nose would be and glared getting on his spider legs. "Hah! You think you can fight me? ZIM! GREATEST IRKEN INVADER EVER!? Think again poop Pluto girl." He started shooting lasers at her. His spider legs started melting and he fell. _**

**_Becky grinned at him her fist engulfed in flames. "Any last words Irken?" The ground started shaking and she fell on him._**

**_"GET OFF Of ZIM!" He pushed her off and glared. Standing up his antennas twitched and he laughed. "I hope you die you horrible ugly..thing..." He ran off._**

**_The planet got half way destroyed and is now known as the nothing planet..As in it's not important or big enough to be a planet..and the fault belongs too Zim._**

END FLASHBACK!

"Oh, you're from Saturn yes. Zim remembers," Zim said and his eyes widened. "You should be dead! What on Irk are you doing here?" He glared.

"I came back from the dead too eat your brains," Becky joked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ziim took her seriously as he desperately tried to claw his way out of the truck.

Dib started screaming in his sleep. "NO! DON'T! IT HURTS! HELPPPPPPP!" His voice was filled with pain.

"I was kidding, stupid Irken...Hey kid, stop screaming," Becky poked Dib.

Dib just screamed louder and she frowned. Suddenly a blinding flash went off and Zim was alone.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

IB:Thanks for the reviews and faves.

Clad:Review and get a free invisible Dib plushy

Disclaimer:Invader Zim belongs too Jhonen Vasquez. I own Becky and Mr. Snotty.

Chapter 3

Zim stared feeling confused at the vanishing girl. He chuckled to himself happy he had peace. "Finally, peace for Zim." The little Irken stood up and stretched his muscles. "Ahh Zim feels well. My enemy is stuck in a horrible world of his own stinky imagination and that horrible, ugly girl is gone. NOW! To find a way out of here. Why is Zim talking to Zim? Curse that horrible Dibstink for giving Zim his annoying trait! HE WILL BE DESTROYED" Zim tripped over his own feet and fell on Dib. He appeared in Nightmare world. " He was in a big room and across from him was Dib who was strapped down on a cold metal table. Various monsters could be seen poking and prodding him. Zim was staring wide-eyed at the monsters feeling an urge or dread inside his little body. "Eh? NO! Zim doesn't want to be here!"

"Hey, keep it down. I'm trying to think of a way to save the big head kid." Becky said laying against a wall.

"You are stupidddd! ZIM WILL BE LOUD IF ZIM WANTS TO SO..uh..Go..shove a turkey in your ear and choke on it!" Zim said looking proud of whatever he said. Not that he understood what he said, but Zim wouldn't admit to confusing himself. Zim was to great for that.

Becky raised an eyebrow and backed away. "You sir, are twisted. A turkey would never fit in my ear and I would eat it normally and I plan on chocking on a cookie for death not a stupid turkey. " she said crossing her arms and glaring at the Irken.

"Huh? You will die when Zim says you will! And Zim says that you must die now! So..um...uh...Have these cookies that Gir made." Zim took out a plate of cookies from his PAK.

Becky stared at Zim thinking he was crazy. Shrugging she grabbed the plate and whoofed down the cookies, then ate the plate. "Got any more?"

Zim blinked and growled. "NO! You eat like a pig. It's disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Irken boy..Do you remember what I was going to do? I hate forgetting and I forget a lot, heck I'd forget my head if it weren't attached to it. Do you ever forget things? It's normal for it to happen, but I really wish I would remember because I think it was important. Do you think it was important cause I do.." The little Pluto girl went on and on. She could probably talk for hours and annoy Zim to death.

Zim was holding the place where his ears would be and he stomped his foot. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Zim swears you're as bad as the Dibstink!"

"Of course the kid! I have to help the kid. You see I'm trying to do good deeds and make up for all my sins and I'm sure helping a kid will get me into heaven." Becky said having a confident look on her face.

"Blah, blah, blah. You speak as if you think Zim cares about what's on your mind." Zim said getting really annoyed. He sighed. "ZIM DOESN'T CARE!" He crossed his arms and glared at her spitefully.

Becky frowned, "You don't have to shout, dude." she kicked him in the shin. "I'm off to help the kid."

Zim growled, rubbing his shin. "Zim hopes you get eaten! Yeah eaten. Chewed into bits that would be fun to watch." he snickered.

"Whatever." Becky tiptoed over to where Dib was making loud thumps on the way.

Zim watched and laughed, feeling full of amusement. "Foolish girl, you walk like astinky earth elephant. The monsters will surely hear you."

"I can't hear you, blah, blah, blah, shut up Irken...stupid feet I never did learn to walk proper." Becky mumbled to herself.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" Zim yelled.

"MYSELF! Is that a crime?" Becky asked turning around, glaring.

"YOU SPEAK TOO LOUD!" Zim yelled again.

"But..your the one shouting...I was mumbling how could you even hear it? You know what? I'm going to ignore you I have a big head kid to save." The little alien girl ran over to Dib and started pulling on the straps.

Zim laughed loudly and marched over. "Zim would love to keep watching you making a fool of yourself but Zim wants out of here. So get out of the way!" he pushed her on the ground and opened his PAK. Out of the PAK came that thing he had used to open Dibs head.

A snot monster that had seven red eyes, dark green scaly skin and a long snot grabbed Zim by his head. "What do you think your doing little man?" asked.

"Freeing this horrible human, duh. Now. PUT ZIM DOWN!" Zim started squirming his way out of the monsters grip.

Becky stood up and started pulling on the straps again. _"Hmm...there has to be an easy way to get this kid free. Hey, a key hole and a key how did I missed that?"_She grabbed the key and was just about to unlock the key hole that was in the middle of the strap, when she dropped the key. "Aww, come on! I was so close."

Mr. Snotty stared at her angrily. "What is with you little meddlers? Stay away from the choosen one." he ordered grabbing her by the ankle holding her upside down. "Silly girl..I hope you taste as good as you look."

"She's ugly eat Zim instead! Wait..Zim means put Zim down you can do whatever you want to the horrible girl." said the egotistic Irken.

"Your voice irritates me. I'll eat you first." Mr. Snotty said about to swallow Zim whole.

REVIEW! Hurry before Zim meets his doom.


End file.
